


Goodbye and Goodnight, BANG!

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Summary: Kenny x Reader
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye and Goodnight, BANG!

“Come on Kenny!” I screamed, slapping the mat as Kenny defended his title against Okada. Okada had him pinned and the ref started to count. 

“One! Two!” I panicked and grabbed Kenny’s ankle, propping his foot on the bottom rope. The ref was distracted and didn’t see my interference, breaking up the hold. However, the members of Chaos had. They came at the Bucks with fists flying and an all out brawl began outside the ring.

In the ring, Okada had found himself in our corner. He began an attempt to lunge at Kenny, but I stopped him yet again; grabbing his ankle and pulling him back causing him to fall flat on his face. Kazuchika laid on the mat as Kenny stomped away at his lifeless body. 

The referee stopped Kenny, forcing him to take some steps back. Okada had risen and quickly delivered a devastating Rainmaker to Ken while I watched in (fake) horror. Kenny was out cold and Okada turned to face me, his chest heaving. He began to yell in Japanese, cursing me for the multiple interferences I had made. In a quick second, he had rolled out of the squared circle and was coming straight towards me. The Bucks were still engaged in a fist fight with Chaos and I was all alone with the tall, blonde man coming after me. 

“Stay back!” I screamed. He continued towards me, sweat dripping. My screams were falling on deaf ears. Kazuchika lunged at me and I began to run around the ring. 

He quickly caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, preparing me for the German suplex. The crowd cheered on Okada as they awaited the pain he was about to inflict on me. “Shut up!” I yelled at the fans, causing massive boos to fill the arena. I tried to break free of Okada’s grip, jabbing my elbows into his sides while yelling for help from Kenny.

“You ready?” Okada asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I replied. He lifted me up, tossing me back into the air where i tucked and countered into a back flip landing on my feet. The crowd didn’t know whether to cheer or boo my perfect counter to what was supposed to put me down for good. I gave my best heelish grin before giving a hard kick to Okada’s lower back, the heel of my boots digging in. He cried out, crumpling to the ground in pain. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZswejYQ1L3o

I climbed into the ring, rolling to the middle where Kenny laid. “Kenny! Ken, get up!” I shook him. He began to stir, his breathing heavy. Okada was slowly climbing up onto the apron. 

I quickly stood up to keep separation between the two competitors. Kazuchika wasn’t falling for my tricks this time. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the corner. It was the perfect set up for Kenny’s finisher. I kept Okada’s eyes on me as Kenny rose to his feet. As soon as Kazuchika turned around, Kenny hit him with the One Winged Angel.

“1, 2, 3! The ref counted. Half of the crowd cheered and the other half booed. Kenny and Bullet Clubs popularity held them to a different standard which meant we never knew what kind of reaction we’d get. The Bucks joined us in the ring as I hugged Kenny then lifted his arm up as the announcer introduced him as the winner and still the champ. 

—

“I just can’t get over how amazing you were babe. God I just love watching you hit your finisher.” I gushed, squeezing the water from my hair with the hotel towel.

“Mm, and I can’t get over how good you did. That counter flip went perfectly.” He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my cheek. “I sometimes think about how hurt you could get during those inter-gender spots, but then you pull it off and I remember how much of a fucking badass my baby is.” He praised me.

“Well, I learned from the best,” I smiled, “You really shouldn’t worry so much about me. I can handle myself.” I smirked.

“I know, angel. You do have a damn good teacher.” He walked to his side of the bed, sliding in under the sheets. I joined him, plopping my head down on the fluffy pillow. We laid in silence and darkness for a few minutes before I felt his hand creep under my t-shirt and onto my abdomen. He began to rub small circles on my skin, then slid his hand up to my chest to squeeze my left breast. His lush lips were on my neck, kissing and biting at the tender flesh.

“Mm, Kenny.” I moaned his name, running my hands up his muscular back. I could feel the wetness running onto my inner thighs as he thumbed my nipple. I gripped his other hand, running it down between my legs so he could feel what he was doing to me.

“Fuck, you’re already soaked y/n. You must really want my cock tonight.” He smirked.

“I want it every night Ken. You know that.” I nipped at his earlobe, guiding his fingers underneath the waistband of my panties and in between my folds. My clit throbbed under the pads of his fingers as he rubbed in relentlessly slow circles. I kept my hand on his, focusing on the feel of his thick skin and the points of his knuckles. “If you keep doing that I’m going to cum right now.” I moaned in his ear.

“I can make you cum more than once, angel. Go ahead and do it. Cum for me y/n. Now.“ He rubbed faster, adding two fingers inside of me. He pushed them in and out, curving them to reach my g spot. I arched my back off the mattress quickly releasing all over his digits. While I came down from my high, he was removing his briefs and stroking his thick cock. “You ready for me?” He asked licking his lips.

I nodded my head. He didn’t have to be told twice. Kenny Omega was quickly inside me, burying himself to the hilt. “Goddamn Omega. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” I grabbed his face, kissing him as hard and passionate as I could. He rocked his hips back and forth, the sounds of my wet core filled the hotel room as he slipped in and out of me. I kept my arm around his neck, his forehead pressed to mine; our breathing in sync. 

“This might be bad timing, but I was thinking…” he grunted, snapping his hips into me. 

“About?” I asked, squeezing my pelvic muscles around him. 

“Holy fuck y/n.” His arm muscles flexed as he hovered over me. “I’m gonna fuckin’ cum inside you." 

"Do it. Cum inside my soaking wet pussy. I want you to fucking cum so hard for me.” I moaned his name as his thrusts became more erratic. He held onto my thigh for leverage as he snapped his hips faster before his thrusts became sloppy. Hot spurts of cum escaped from his cock as our breathing staggered. I wrapped my arms around his waist keeping him inside me. I smiled up at him. 

“So, what were you thinking about baby?” I asked.

His body stilled and he bit his lower lip, chewing on the plump skin which he only did when he was nervous about something.

“You’re scaring me,” I laughed nervously. 

“No, no it’s nothing to be scared of. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up in the middle of…well…this.” He gestured to our lower halves as we were still connected. 

“For fucks sake Kenny just spit it out!” I smacked his arm, laughing. 

“I want a baby,” he said. His blue eyes met mine. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think it’s time we start a family. I know it’ll put your career on hold for awhile and maybe you don’t want to,” he babbled on, “but I really really really want to make a mini us and obviously I need you to help.” He chuckled, “if you don’t want to, I understand…" 

I kissed him hard. 

"Fuck my career. All I’ve ever wanted is a family and there’s no one I’d rather have it with than you, Ken. It’s cheesy, but you really are my soulmate.” I kissed him again, lacing my fingers through his. 

“It’s not cheesy y/n. You are my soulmate. You’re the love of my life. I knew it the first time I saw you kick Matt in the nuts.” He smiled. 

I laughed, “Why am I not surprised?” I stroked his soft curls, wrapping one around my index finger.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, sucking the thin skin there. I moaned in pleasure as I began to feel the hickeys forming. “Do you think you’re up for another round?” Kenny stroked my arm sending shivers up my spine. 

“I’m up for another three rounds, champ. You think you can go that long?” I teased. His hands were instantly on my hips, pulling me on top of him. I reached down, gripping his member. I began to jerk him off as he stiffened even harder in my grasp. I lifted up onto my knees, lining my entrance up with his cock before sliding down onto his length. My mouth dropped open, head leaned back. I let out a high pitched moan as he filled me completely. 

“I can’t wait to make you a mom. You’re going to look so hot with my baby inside you.” He smirked and brought his palm down hard on my ass cheek. I squealed and jerked my hips beginning to move back and forth. 

“You’re going to make an awesome dad, Ken. I can’t wait to see it." 

"That’s enough talking.” He flipped me onto my back and wrapped his hand around my throat. He squeezed gently, driving himself into me with full force. I closed my eyes, staggered breathing filling the room along with the sound of skin on skin. “I love you,” Kenny mumbled over and over as we both reached our orgasm. 

He laid his head on my chest, our bodies slick with sweat. I swore my heart would beat out of my chest as we both came down from our highs. I stroked his blonde curls tucking them behind his ears. “I wish I could stay in your arms forever. I feel so safe here." 

"Mm, yeah I’d feel safe in them too.” I felt his lips turn up into a smile against my skin. 

My mind started to race as I thought about how I’d be without him once I did get pregnant. Who would keep me safe? We’d been together on the road since the beginning. Being pregnant would leave me vulnerable. Would I even be able to defend myself if need be? 

“Babe? What’s wrong? I thought it was a pretty good joke…” Kenny asked, propping his chin between my breasts and looking up at me.

“Nothing. I…" 

"Hey, you can talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours." 

"I can’t tour with you when I’m pregnant. What am I going to do if I don’t have you here to protect me?" 

“Y/n, you can protect yourself. You’re the strongest woman I know. You don’t need me.” He laughed.

“No, I know.” I agree, “But when I’m pregnant I’ll be vulnerable and what if I need you when you’re not here?" 

"Shhh, baby. We will figure all this out. Besides, you’re not even pregnant yet. We have plenty of time to to plan for this. I don’t want you worrying about something that hasn’t happened yet. Stress isn’t good for your ovaries.” He rubbed my stomach where our future son or daughter would be. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his comment. 

“Mr. Omega, I couldn’t ask for a better man to call mine.” I kissed the top of his head. 

The Bullet Club leaders lips curled into a smile. No ones praise mattered more to Kenny than yours. He never tired of hearing you say how much you loved him or how much you wanted and needed him; to take care of you, to touch you, to make you feel things you’d never felt before. He was so happy to have met you that if he died tonight he’d die a happy man. 

Kenny rolled off and laid next to me. He placed a hand on my knee, examining his damage. A handprint decorated my thigh where he had held onto it earlier. My pussy lips were red and swollen. “I did good tonight.” He smirked. 

“Mhmm. You sure did, my tenshi.” I kissed him. He draped one arm over me as we both prepared to fall asleep. 

“Sleep tight watashi no chīsai tenshi.” he mumbled in my ear which was quickly filled with soft snores as we both drifted off into slumber.


End file.
